Overnet
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: Ranma Animatrix XOVER. What if Ranma was not a human being, but an agent of the system?
1. Overnet Part 1

Overnet  
  
Ranma 1/2 + Animatrix Crossover. Oneshot?  
  
Author Notes: I know i know Subnet is just released the other night and it was supposed to be the only one. But then i got thinking about matrix and ranma crossover ideas that didnt involve ranma or a member of the nerima "wrecking crew" being human at all. So i bring to you the spawn of "matriculated."  
  
This does not occur within the same continuity as Subnet. In subnet ranma is a human plugged into the matrix. This has a decidedly diffrent aspect.  
  
---  
  
Ranma stared into the nights sky as he had for many a night. Ever since he could remember the night sky had always been there to comfort his ills and help him order his thoughts for the next day. Even now he digested the events of the previous day and catologued his mistakes and sucesses.  
  
'Why is it so hard? Why cant i make a choice? I know each one of my options and still i dont know what to do to resolve any of this. Sepuku is unacceptable, as is mariage. Yet i cant bring myself to let any of them down.'  
  
Before his museings could reach further into the depths of dispair he cought on the edge of his senses something unusual. He pulled himself up and launched from the roof. If he was lucky he would just find happosai out for a usual romp.  
  
"Probably collecting his 'Preaty darlings'!"  
  
As he approached the location of the wierd vibe he slipped into the shaddows and looked before he lept into whatever crazy thing was bound to be waiting for him. As he did so he observed a rather plain electronics store which was closed. From the inside the doors unlocked and a group of people stepped outside. As he watched a car materialized in the empty parking space directly across from them, and directly below where he was.  
  
---  
  
Neo, Morpheous, and the impecable Trinity stepped from the building. Thier usual atire changed to better blend into the surroundings they were infiltrateing. Neo felt a strange sensation on the edges of his perception.  
  
"Somethings here. I cant tell who or even what it is."  
  
"Just one? Dont agents usualy operate in groups of three?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Morpheous grabbed his chin as his arms folded infront of him. "Pray."  
  
---  
  
Ranma got the distinct impression they were waiting for something. They made no movements to the car, which still wierded him out with the whole appearing from nothing. He decided to sucomb to his fate and find out what these strangely dressed gajinn wanted from a closed electronics store.  
  
Launching the interviening distance between him and the strangers he landed a scant few feet from them. His hands already takeing positions, one behind his head rubbing in a circular motion while the other futiley made a placateing jesture while he apologized in the famous saotome ranma way.  
  
"Im Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this."  
  
---  
  
If the three werent jacked in right now they would be witness to a stream of explitives and banging of metal as link threw himself down into the operators seat.   
  
"Who the hell ever heard of a mallet just dropping on your head! Trinity! Im going to get you for that!"  
  
He pered into the scrolling stream of green encoded text that represented the matrix. Entering a few commands he saw a flash and a large block of encoded data scrolled by. sucessive commands caused more and more data to fly by. Pressing the little green button on the side of his headset a connection was created between it and the cellphone in morpheous's virtual pocket.  
  
~"Link do you know whats going on?"~  
  
"Whatever it is its not human. Its reading like some kind of sentient programing matrix. Its like an agent but not as heavily encrypted. Whats wierd is its all on local nodes. I think i can copy this thing."  
  
~"Do it."~  
  
"Roger that."  
  
A press of the red disconnect button severed the connection. His hands flew across the board in a symphony of pure creative genious. With the final stroke the commands filtered into the local nodes and streams of data flowed into the hard drives. As a testiment to the size of the program it nearly filled to capacity the drives, even when wiped of all other data.  
  
---  
  
Ranma felt himself being, pulled, somewhere. It came from all angles and tore him from the inside out. It was worse then the nekoken combined with all the rest of the training he had undergone while on his training trip. The three gajinn just stared at him with equal parts shock and anticipation. One seemed to look into his very soul with a gaze that was literaly inhuman.   
  
"Whats happening to me? It feels like im being torn apart! Make it stop! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
... Construct OS Version 3.456.23  
  
Loading Program: Ranma1-2  
  
Execute.  
  
Bright light flooded into his eyes for a brief second before he could register the sensation. He reflexively closed his eyes and bowed his head. Rubbing the spots from his vision. When he opened his eyes he saw the same blindingly bright landscape but as anchors to the expanse there sat two chairs, a low coffee table, and an old television set. In the chairs were two of the three he had seen just a second ago in front of the electronics store. They got up and looked at him with questioning eyes and apraised him.  
  
"The transfer seems to have worked. Although the nodes copy appears to be wiped. We learned much about how interactive programs are handled when moved from one node to the next."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Hey who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Excuse me, i forgot to introduce myself. I am Morpheous, And this is Trinity."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"I believe that can explain in a way who we are yet at the same time say nothing at all. For where you are you are here."  
  
"Stop makeing riddles!"  
  
"Hes inteligent. Much more than any agent ive seen."  
  
"But can he be turned?"  
  
"Damit stop ignoreing me!" His fist flashed out and shattered the television with a single blow. For his effort he recieved not even a scratch.  
  
"Ahem given your proclavity for violence as well as obvious skill lets try this approach again. Link, Load the sparing program."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the area, Changed. In some indescribeable way each and every object was simultaneously destroyed and remade into a decent depiction of a rather large Dojo. Across from him stood the man Morpheous, while on the sidelines sat Trinity. Ranma Smirked as he assumed his, ready but looking like hes just a stupid helpless kid, pose.  
  
Morpheous lashed out with a combo designed to test his defenses and guage his abilities. With a burst of movement he countered each attack useing a little more force than was nessicary and perpusfully introduced flaws into his movement to lure his opponent into a false sense of security. Morpheous rebounded faster than he expected and punches intermixed with kicks were exchanged on both sides. Each punch or kick was either deflected, blocked, or evaded at sucessively greater strengths and speeds. Pushing himself to near the limit ranma smirked as his opponent looked to have given it all he had. Finding no further reason to continue ranma cupped his hands and concentrated on his confidence, a burst of yellowish golden lifeforce briefly came into existance and with aggonizeing slowness launched from his hands. The world seemed to move at a crawl until the final moment when the blast struck morpheous and the world turned black. 


	2. Overnet Part 2

Overnet Part 2  
  
" ... Were sorry. This program has preformed an illegal operation and must be terminated. Please contact your system administrator ... "  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really i dont! Its all the quasits fault! He made me do it! I swear! no! Not the rubber glove! HelpME!!! *splorch*  
  
No longer a oneshot!   
  
Author Notes: All bow before me in humble tribute to my ultimate power! J/K. Well wow positive support! Dam thats allot of exclamation points! !!!. Well im going on a trip for spring break so there will be no updates for a week after this! MUWAHAHAHAHA. This also gives me a chance to start a poll.  
  
Poll Thingy:  
  
Poll 1: Who has hot steamy Sex with ranama first? (choose anyone from any anime. But please send me a desc or link to someplace where i can find out information on said character. I read a Sailor moon/Matrix crossover once that didnt completely suck so im keeping that open as an option.   
  
Poll 2: Does ranma get a body for the "Real" World?   
  
Poll 3: If so, Does he get a human formed body or a robotic one?  
  
Post your choices in Reviews for chapter 2 so i can sort them easily like the lazy bum i am!  
  
Now on with the segment, When Programs attack!  
  
*Feature Presentation*  
  
Ranma floated in a sea of darkness. For a moment nothing seemed to occur, then he heard voices. Voices speaking from a great distance or just through some kind of tunnel. He opened his eyes and his entire perspective was blown out the window.  
  
Two sets of vision assaulted him, But the mutual connection of some, thing, sticking out of his head for both perspectives helped him anchor the views together. Pieceing a mental image together he saw some kind of large set of television screens, and a ring of padded chairs with holes where the back of the headrest should be. In one of the views a black gajinn man was speaking slowly and with purpose to him, while the other had the missing man who was at the electronics store looking fearfully down at him. He tried to speak to get them to stop talking but his speach was slurred and slowed. The black man left his dual perception and went to a rather large cluster of screens, he typed rapidly and looking up ranma made out the first sentance he could understand.  
  
"I hope this works."  
  
---  
  
....Construct Reinitialization.....OK  
  
Locking USID Carrier Codes ..OK  
  
Loading Programs ...................OK  
  
Initiateing Decompress of Carrier Signals ..... OK  
  
Rendering World ......  
  
---  
  
.... The blast struck morpheous like a freight train. He was launched up and back to smash into the rather hard Dojo walls. While this normaly would not have hurt, the fact that it was 20 feet in the air as well as his current state of unconsiousness did little to soften his fall. Trinity too fell backwards clutching her head.  
  
Ranma was tearing at his eyes in pain. This was quite possibly the worst headache he had ever experienced. After minuites of agonizeing torture he slipped into blissful unconsiousness. Unconsiousness that soon turned into dreams. Dreams diffrent from the nightmares that usualy pervaded his unwakeing hours. Dreams of machines, dreams of endless battle, dreams of a single hope for all humanity.  
  
---  
  
"Whats happened to them? Why wont they wake up?"  
  
Link looked at the construct data streams and shook his head. He got up and started checking the status monitors for the two sleeping bodies plugged into the construct. "I dont know, its like Morpheous's carrier stream got crossed with the programs Bit stream. The construct has failsafes to fix something like this but it takes time and rest." After makeing sure they would be alright Link climbed down from the broadcast deck and made his way to the mess hall, talking with neo along the way.  
  
"Each brain thats plugged in generates a unique streaming indentiy code right. Thats what allows you to control the virtual you. Hell, its what makes you, you. Anyway the system is designed to place the crossed streams into a sleeping configureation so that as they stay connected the streams can be isolated and reconnected to thier host body. What idd like to know is why that AI has code for a heartbeat." 


End file.
